


Your Cheating Heart

by JuHuaTai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, No Actual Cheating Actually, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuHuaTai/pseuds/JuHuaTai
Summary: “But you are here, flirting with a stranger, so you’d have to admit, he’s not doing a very good job as a spouse now, is he?”“No. No, he’s not,”-Ace didn't think he'd ever do something like this. And really, cheating on your significant other is hard when everything seems to remind you of them.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	Your Cheating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer’s block, i haven’t written PWP in a while and look what the hell i came up with.
> 
> Hoped you'd enjoy!

After only 15 minutes in this place, Ace was quickly reminded why he never strayed away to any bar other than Shakky’s for a night out. Yes, she sometimes charged exorbitantly - the place is called ‘Ripoff Bar’ for a reason, let it never be said she’s not forward about her business practices - but the atmosphere there was always friendly and neat, the service is impeccable and it helps that Shakky and her husband, Rayleigh are his godparents. And he knows nearly all of the regulars, with his dad and father-in-law as one of said regulars.

But that’s exactly why he can’t be there tonight. Too many people will know him. Too many people will see him doing _this_.

So here he is, in some unknown, seedy bar 45 minutes away from where he lived and 5 glasses down the hatch. The bartender only grunted when he waved to order more, halfheartedly preparing and serving him another glass of strong drink before he immediately goes back to flirting with a group of girls who looked barely legal. Ace didn’t really care for the attitude, he’s just glad he’s left alone in this particular corner.

He was well on his way to finish his glass when the seat next to him suddenly creaked, and he heard a smooth, crisp voice calling out, “One Old Fashioned, and a refill for the gentleman next to me,”

Ace almost choked, something he hid rather quickly with a fake cough behind his palm. The newcomer turned to him with a friendly, if rather flirty smile, and Ace had to say that he’s rather dazzled by the sight. And it’s not just the haze from the alcohol either, “And how would you know i need a refill?” he asked, willing the shakiness away from his voice. He could do this. He _wanted_ to do this.

“You downed that entire thing in seconds flat, as you did the last 5,” the stranger commented, the corners of his lips jutting upwards in amusement.

With the burn of alcohol settling in the pit of his stomach, Ace curled his own lips to a coy smile and leaned against the table, “Been watching me, have you? That’s a bit creepy,”

“Guilty,” the stranger admitted freely, sounding like he’s anything but, “But it’s hard not to notice a diamond in the midst of coals,”

Despite himself, Ace found himself snorting, “Do you just give out sweet compliments to strangers all the time or am i special?”

Before he could receive a reply, the bartender appeared again, gruffly putting down their orders and demanding payment. The man rolled his eyes and pulled out a bill from his pocket, sending the bartender away before picking his drink up, “No manners, i swear. Good services are so hard to find these days,”

The stranger sounded so genuinely displeased that Ace couldn’t help but laugh, “‘These days’. Oh my god, you sounded like Gramps,” he tampered his laughter down a little when he saw the man raising his brow, “Sorry, didn’t mean to laugh at you but that comment is so… old people like,”

“Are you suggesting i’m old?”

“Well, you certainly aren’t the majority of the demographics around here,” Which is true, unlike Ripoff Bar, which catered to mostly working to older age, this place looks like a young people hangout; the near headache inducing beat of the music was the first clue, as well as the blinding lights from the dance floor just a few feet away from the counter. And of course, there’s the general patrons milling about around them. Hell, Ace, in his mid 20s, is probably above the average of the costumers here.

From next to him, the man sniffed indignantly, taking the first sip of his drink, “Well now, and after i bought you a drink and complimented you too,”

Ace only grinned, raising said drink, “Sorry,”

The man hummed, smiling again as he put his glass down and reach over for Ace’s hand, “Apology accepted, but only because i can’t stay mad at someone as handsome as you,” he lifted the hand in his hold to the front of his lips, before stopping when his eyes caught something, “Oh,”

It wasn’t until he said that when Ace saw what the man had obviously saw, and quickly pulled his hand away as if he had been burnt. Panicking, he quickly to finally pluck it out of his finger, and pocketed the ring inside of his pants pocket for safe keeping,“Shit! I… Sorry, i…I can explain—,”

Tongue tied, all that Ace could come up with was a bunch of unintelligible stammer, at least until the man raised a hand to stop him, “No need, i’m not one to judge,” he was told in a reassuring tone, but the damage had been done. The ease that had come from their easy interaction and the amount of drinks he had were starting to wane, leaving Ace once again with his nervousness, “But i had to admit i’m a little confused as to why a married man is responding so positively to all of my come ons,”

Swallowing, Ace glanced down to his wedding ring, the damned thing that he kept reminding himself to take off before he head here and yet still forgot until tonight’s potential hook up _actually saw it_ , “It’s…,” he trailed off, eyeing the very stark tan line on his finger, and wondered if it would’ve made a difference if he had removed it in the first place. Probably not, but isn’t it the principle of things when it comes to this thing he’s currently doing?“I… My husband, he’s… He’s always so busy lately and i…,”

The chair next to his creaked again, and when Ace looked up, the man was now much closer, blue eyes looking down to him patiently, “Go on,”

And the raven haired man did, sighing, “It’s just that, my husband, Marco, he’s… he’s been working in the hospital day in and day out, never home at all and we barely talked let alone sleep in the same bed anymore. I don’t want to sound demanding but i get lonely and… i guess i came here tonight hoping to… not be,” he bit his lower lips, feeling lame and rather stupid. This is a bad idea, he’s so bad at this, he hadn’t done bar hookups in such a long time, what was he even thinking doing this, “I’m so sorry, i shouldn’t have—“

His heart was already beating so fast in his chest, from feeling so tense, from the unfamiliar place and from the proximity, and it’s strange how the hand cupping and gently caressing the back of his could slowly calm him down, “Hey, relax, there’s nothing to be sorry for,” the man assured again, his thumb moving back and forth on a small patch of skin on the back of Ace’s hand, “If anything, i feel sorry for you. Someone so beautiful shouldn’t be neglected like that, sounds like your husband doesn’t know how to treat you right,”

A bubbling anger suddenly blooms in the raven haired male’s chest, “He does!” he half-shouted, startling the patrons around them and even the man he’s talking to, “My husband always treats me right! Marco’s a great guy man who loves his family and he….,” Ace trailed off, his own words finally catching up to him. He began to stammer, feeling his face turning red, “I mean…,”

Oh god, what is he doing?

From the corner of his eyes, he watched the stranger schooling his expression back to the epitome of calmness, and felt the hand holding his gripping tighter, “Of course, of course, i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult your husband, i’m sure he’s a lovely man,” a smile return on his handsome features, curious and amused at the same time, “But you are here, flirting with a stranger, so you’d have to admit, he’s not doing a very good job as a spouse now, is he?”

Ace felt like there’s lead in his throat as he finally croaked out, “No. No, he’s not,”

The stranger smiled, satisfied, and the hand cradling his slowly moved upwards, the touch ghosting and rather intimate, “Then how about i give you some company tonight?”

* * *

He kissed like a man possessed.

Ace didn’t mind of course, he liked the domineering attitude, but it’s really making it hard to get into his apartment unseen and it’s really, really hard to unlock the front door when someone is so insistent on giving you a hickey.

“Wait, wait,” he had to beg when he finally managed to slot the key in, and at least his one night stand was patient enough to let up a bit so he could open the door. He turned the knob and quickly pulled the man by his collar in before someone could appear in the hallway. The door closed behind his back when he was practically shoved against it, hot lips against his own biting and ravaging him in a way that made his knees felt so weak.

With a muffled moan, Ace reached up and pulled at the man’s blond locks, his hesitance slowly chased away by his lust and desire. Hands roamed on his body, groping and caressing in equal fervour, and with equal enthusiasm he returned it, enjoying running his hands over hard planes and outline of muscles, and in a moment of mischief, trailed his hand low until he reached the man’s crotch and gave a squeeze.

“Shit!” the blond cursed against his lips, making Ace laugh breathlessly. He’s already half-hard, moaning and panting as Ace kept massaging his bulge.

As they stumbled along the way in the haze of passion, Ace could only catch a glimpse of the rest of the apartment. He finished cleaning everything this morning, so gone was the pile of old video games disc usually littering the front of the TV set and the piles of blanket and pillows he and Marco set up against the sofa during a weekend all nighter playing together. The very same sofa this stranger seems adamant to push him towards, causing them both to stumble and fell before continuing to hump the daylight out of each other.

Ace pushed the larger man up to make him sit right up on the sofa before crawling to his lap, once again latching himself on kiss bruised lips while his hand slowly busied themselves in popping off buttons on the man’s shirt. The stranger chuckled lowly, sending a thrill of arousal down his spine, which Ace unintentionally voiced out in a breathy gasp when a hand sneaked under his shirt to pinch a slowly hardening nipple, “No need to rush,” the man said with a little laugh, “Unless, you don’t think we have the whole night to ourselves?”

What was a stimulation to - one of - his weak spots turned into a pinching reminder of what exactly is happening right now. Ace gulped, feeling uncertain all of the sudden as he tried to find his voice, “N-no, i mean, we do.. we do have all night,” he glanced away, unable to meet the heated blue eyes watching him when he instead caught sight of the photo frames placed on the far end of the sofa, away from where they were.

Each frames had been meticulously placed by Marco, in what he called a ‘sequence of progression’. On the far end of the frames were childhood pictures of Ace and Marco with their respective family and friends, followed by old pictures of them while they were dating, including the first time they met in the hospital Marco worked in, which was just a picture Sabo took of Ace during his recovery with Marco coincidentally in the frame as his doctor. Two pictures of them with their significant others’ family were next, and in the middle of the ensemble were their favorite wedding picture, of them properly feeding each other cakes with the evidence of playful pranks that involves smattering buttercream on each other covering their entire faces.

His husband is an absolute dork.

“Ace?”

The sound of his name brought him back from the wistful imagery, but the mouth that suddenly latched on to his exposed collar completely caught him off guard. Ace gave a soundly moan, especially when the man lapped around his collarbone and hands began wandering on his sides. It was enough reminder of what was currently transpiring, so Ace shook off any thoughts away from their current activity and returned to undressing his one night stand.

It wasn’t long before the shirt went, exposing a well-sculpted body with dark markings that he salivated over and wasted no time in thoroughly enjoying. The man groaned at Ace’s sudden enthusiasm, and returned the gesture by thrusting his hips upwards, rubbing against the material of Ace’s pants. Unlike Ace, the man went immediately to his pants, unbuckling his belt with deliciously deft hands and quickly moving on to his zipper and slipping his hand inside. He made a small noise of surprise at discovering that Ace went commando, and gave a huff of amusement, “Wow, that eager, huh? How long as it been since your husband satisfied you, love?”

The mention of his husband, and in turn, what he was doing, once again threw Ace off his rhythm.

“Uh,” the dark haired man stammered, mind racing and pit of unsettlement once again growing in his chest. Seemingly noticing his hesitancy, the stranger continued to fondle him, gripping his slowly hardening cock while his other hand began tugging Ace’s pants down. Ace began to squirm, hissing at the stimulation and struggling to bury the growing discomfort in his stomach.

“Shh, i get it. That’s why i’m here, isn’t it?” the man assured him, giving Ace’s flushed, freckled cheek a little peck, a gesture so innocent compared to the handjob and him stripping Ace’s lower half naked, “I’m gonna rock your world, leave you so filled and satisfied the way you deserved to be treated,”

“ _Please_ ,” the moan escaped the younger’s lips, “Oh yes, please,”

Again, the stranger chuckled, a low and rumbling sound that he purposefully whispered on Ace’ ear as he pressed them close together, chest against chest, “Good boy,”

If possible, just those two words made Ace even harder and more aroused, which he made clear by thrusting against the fist surrounding him.

In the haze of pleasure, body contact and slow, torturous undressing, Ace was lost in it all. He revel every touch and softly whispered word and tried to give as good as he gets, biting and scratching and taking delight at every groan and sigh he got. The hand that was still lazily pumping him was beginning to grow maddening, and he retaliated by grinding over the other man’s underwear clad cock.

Then, from somewhere inside the apartment, something began to twitter incessantly.

Immediately, both of them stopped, head swivelling to the direction of the far side of the living room, near the kitchen, where Phoenix, their pet bird was going insane inside of his cage. Underneath the tall cage, Kotatsu, their cat began to stir from his slumber, and yowling in protest.

“Oh shit,” Ace muttered instantly, catching sight of the amount of pellets in the food dispenser on Phoenix’s cage. It’s not completely empty, and it’s a number any other bird would need a day or two to finish, but Phoenix is a big eater and would complain if his dispenser is nowhere near full. Ace had been so distracted in preparing for tonight, he must’ve forgotten to refill it.

With his pet-parent instinct kicking in, the freckled man vaulted over the sofa and quickly made his way to the kitchen’s middle cupboard, where the food for pets were kept. He scooped up an entire kid’s sand shovel - 3 times the size of the spoon that comes with these feeds - full of pellets and made his way over to the dispenser to refill it, all the while only vaguely aware of his own nudity and shushing the protesting bird gently.

“Here you go, here you go,” he coaxed, and gave an amused snort when the rushing sound of food filling in the larger than usual feeding tube immediately made the parakeet go quiet. Little beady eyes seems to go alert at the sight of more food, and Phoenix gave a more calm and satisfied coo before starting his dinner. He was calm enough to ignore Ace’s finger reaching in and stroking his head, “There you go, you little glutton. We spoil you too much, didn’t we?”

We, as in Marco, of course, though Ace supposed with his reaction earlier, he might be to blame as well. Both Kotatsu and Phoenix had been rescue animals they got from Marco’s brother who worked in a shelter, both who had gone unadopted or change hands so often due to their violent nature and for being too demanding. Kotatsu was feral, and had the tendency to attack anyone he wasn’t familiar with, while Phoenix apparently got too costly and would often ran away when his needs aren’t being met.

Making sure that their place becomes welcoming enough for both to call it home had been the hardest, yet the greatest achievement for both Ace and Marco.

Kotatsu, sensing that the storm had passed, stretched up and wound himself around Ace’s leg in greeting and gratitude before striding away leisurely. He did the same to the figure approaching, purring at the hand that reached down to scratch his chin before walking away, presumably to venture around or play in the DIY playpen Marco made out of cardboards and old blankets.

His husband really loves spoiling their ‘children’.

Ace was still stroking Phoenix’s head when a pair of arms looped around his waist and pulled him back, making him squirm when his bare ass rubbed against clothed, hard dick.

“I think,” the voice behind him whispered against his ears, making Ace’s knees grew weak, “It’s about time we take this to the bedroom, isn’t it?”

* * *

The bedroom had been the first place in order to clean up and made presentable for ‘guest’, but Ace found that his efforts were in vain when the moment they stepped inside, he was simply tossed to the middle of it and they tussled enough to undo all of his hard work. The last of the stranger’s clothes were tossed away uncaringly to the floor, and he hadn’t even managed to shuck off his now stained underwear when Ace pulled him down for a heated kiss before looping both legs around his trim waist, effectively trapping him.

“God, you’re so eager,” the man panted hotly against Ace’s ear, “Want to take you like this, fuck you till you’re breathless. I want to come inside of you,”

“Yes,” Ace almost screamed when a hand began to roughly massage his ass and poked on his rim, head tossed back and making him almost choke on his own saliva,”Yes, take me, fuck me, i want you in me,”

The stranger surged up to kiss him, his tongue probing and seeking entrance into his mouth, which Ace gladly gave. He felt the stranger’s body lean to the side and peeked through his hazy eyes to see him reaching over to the drawer, where he kept the lube and condoms, not that they’d be needing it tonight. The hand nosily rummaged along the content of the drawer, almost blindly - seeing as they’re both quite occupied by making out - and just as the hand retracted, it only dumped something on the bed that clearly wasn’t the lube before going back inside of the drawer.

Judging by the annoyed groan the man above him gave, he must’ve mistaken it to be the lube bottle, and Ace could see why. The cylindrical item was a transparent tube with a piece of rolled paper inside of it, which, from his current vantage point, Ace could see the ’-co New-’ part of Marco’s full name, written in his scratchy handwriting - a side effect of being a doctor, he would say - while the writing underneath it was Ace’s far too rounded handwriting of his own full name.

It had been a novelty item from one of those carnivals with silly gimmicks to give to couples, and this one had given out a ‘promise letter’, that if you signed both yours and your partner’s name, then you’d promise to be together forever, hence the name. Though both had mocked it the first time they saw the booth, it didn’t stop Ace from pulling Marco along to the queue, filled with only middle and high schoolers, about the right age attracted to this sort of things.

Ace remembered giggling at the attendant who tried to keep a straight face while boisterously recited some fancy words about eternal love, and watching Marco laughing at the absurdity yet still putting his name first on the letter. Before them, the more lovesick kids had kissed after taking their tube of letter, an innocent peck on the cheek or very brief lips kiss, and in a flight of fancy, Marco had actually dipped Ace and kissed him within every inch of his life, so close to openly - and indecently - making out if the attendant hadn’t loudly called out and asked them to make way for the next costumer.

Dates like that had gone far and few in between the longer they were together; Marco is in the running to be the new head of the hospital once the current one stepped down to retire, and Ace had gotten busy since the welding and metal fabrication business he started with his childhood friend, Sabo, got big enough to expand and started hiring additional employees. They try to take some time out of their busy lives for each other still but it wasn’t enough, and at times, memories of the times they spent being practically inseparable felt bittersweet.

“Aah!”

Ace’s reminiscence was cut short when he suddenly felt a lubed up finger thrust inside of him without any warning, making him jolt at the sudden intrusion. Above him, he could hear the man humming in amusement, “So you were daydreaming,” he laughed, before slowly moving his finger inside out and in a swirling motion, making Ace pant as he spread his legs wider, “No need to think about anything else, beautiful, just focus on me,” another finger was added, moving even slower it’s almost deliberately torturous, “I’m the one who’s here with you, nothing else. Not even your husband,”

The hitch in Ace’s breath made the man’s blue eyes seems to grow darker. He smiled as he loomed over Ace, finger moving even deeper and slowly gaining momentum in between thrusting inside and scissoring him open, “Look at you, so sensitive and so pretty like this. You really have been neglected, haven’t you? Tsk, your husband is quite an idiot for not appreciating this more often,”

“N-no,” Ace whimpered weakly, his voice giving out for a high keening noise when he felt his prostate brushed over by eager fingers at the same time as his hard, leaking cock was tugged harshly, “He—He’s not—Aah!” whatever protest he was about to made failed to form, pleasure spreading to his very core with every insistent ministration both inside and on him.

When three fingers breached him, Ace let himself be lost in the pleasure, drowning in the sound of his own pants and the murmurs of praises he was given. The hand on his achingly hard cock left, making him whine, until the same hand began to ran through the flat planes of his body, almost reverently, “Such a beauty, you’re like a gift from heavens itself, so,” the stranger grunts, rubbing his own cock between where swell of Ace’s behind and his thigh met, “so fucking gorgeous,”

He pulled his fingers without a fanfare, drawing a shaky gasp from Ace. With his hand, he brought both of Ace’s hands up to his shoulder and guiding them to hold on his tightly, before his hand trailed down from Ace’ hand down his arm, rubbing soothingly, “Hold on to me, darling,” was all he said, in a playful yet breathless tone before Ace could feel the head of his cock poking his entrance and began to slowly thrust inside.

At Ace’s desperate clawing on his shoulder, the man laughed again, though it was more noticeably strained, “You’re so warm inside, i can’t wait to be fully in you,” he murmured, both hands gripping tightly on Ace’s waist to angle himself, “Does it feel good, baby? Isn’t this nice? Oh, you deserved to be worshipped like this, to be made to feel like this all the time,”

Ace’s shut eyes slammed open at a particularly hard thrust, mouth hanging open with a quivering moan. The man went and loom over him again, face stuck on his shoulder to kiss and suck on the sweaty skin, making Ace shudder even more, “That’s right, enjoy it, baby. You’ve been neglected for too long, i can tell. Well let me pleasure you the way no one can,”

Through blurred, hazy sight, Ace’s eyes was caught on his own finger, tan against the man’s pale skin, except for the single bit on his ring finger, naked without the ring that has adorned that place for over 2 years now.

The ring that bound him and Marco, the love of his life, his soul mate, and dear husband.

“The way not even your own husband can,”

“Stop!”

To the man’s credit, he did, body tensing. Ace was gasping for air, both from the sudden halt from the increasing gratification and the heavy weight in his chest that has been accumulating and as finally become unbearable, “I’m sorry, did i hurt you?” the other man asked, concern all over his voice and losing all domineering attitude, “Ace, what—“

“I’m sorry,” the dark haired man pulled his hands back to himself and over his face, covering it from view, “i’m sorry, i can’t do this after all. I can’t cheat on him like this,”

For a moment, the only sound in the room was their heavy breath mingling. Ace could feel the man shifting, pulling out of him - he suppressed the shudder that came along with it - but not quite moving away, “Hey, it’s alright,” the other man said in assurance, “You’re just lonely, remember? It’s okay to look for company,”

“Just stop it, please,” Ace almost sobbed, “Banana Beard. I can’t do this anymore, Marco, i can’t, i’m sorry,”

Instantly, he was scooped up against broad chest, a hand running up and down his back, “Okay, we’ll stop,” Marco said soothingly, “I’m sorry, did i push too hard? Did i say something wrong?”

Ace, now sure he got his Marco back instead of some character he’s playing as for tonight, lopped an arm around the older’s shoulder, “Just.. the way you kept saying _that_. I can’t take it anymore,”

“Say what?”

The dark haired man felt his face beginning to heat up, but decided he needs to say it after all, “You know, that my husband is uncaring, that he’s abandoning me, that he can’t pleasure me, it’s,” Ace groaned, burying his face on the crook of Marco’s neck, “i don’t like people insulting my husband, alright?!”

“Ace, i _am_ your husband,” Marco laughed, sounding incredulous and somewhat touched, if the way he pulled Ace closer and kissed his forehead lovingly was any indication, “Alright, alright, i was just saying it to sell this whole roleplay. I thought your were squirming around because you got into your reluctant cheating spouse role too much, but you’re taking it to heart, huh?”

Instead of answering, Ace gave a little nod, still hiding his flaming face away. It only made Marco laugh even more.

Once Ace gathered himself - and his embarrassment - enough to pull away, he found Marco smiling down at him, still a touch tickled by this unexpected development but the affection he always looked at Ace with shone through, “Sorry for ruining it,” Ace told him sheepishly, glancing at their already softening cocks and the lube bottle tossed nearby, “Especially since i’m the one who came up with this stupid idea,”

“I don’t know, i was kind of enjoying myself there,” Marco teased, grinning, “But i guess we can safely cross out this roleplay scenario from the lists and put it in the ‘not for us’ pile,”

Ace pouted, and slapped the blond’s shoulder when his grin can’t seem to go away, “Stop looking at me like that! Excuse me for feeling uncomfortable at even the thought of cheating on my own spouse!”

He retaliated again when it only made Marco downright cackle, which quickly turned into tossing and scuffling around like a pair of children. Ace was finally subdued by Marco when the man wrapped his arms around him and plopped them on their side back on the bed, both still giggling at the hilarity of the situation, “So, i guess tonight’s a bust, huh?” Ace said after a while, when their mingled laughter died down and they simply enjoyed each other’s presence, “Shame, i guess guilt aside, i was enjoying myself,”

He barely finished talking when Marco moved away, and suddenly Ace found himself on his back again, Marco once again on top of him. His grin has turned mischievous, the kind that sends a nice thrill down the younger’s spine, “Well, i can think of a new roleplay for us,” he shushed Ace before he could protest, hands already moving down in between Ace’s legs, teasing on his wet, slicked opening, “I think you’ll like this one better,”

“Yeah?’ Ace gasped expectantly, already feeling eager, “What’s that?”

Marco chuckled, as he slipped 2 fingers inside of Ace to make the younger moan, “So i’m thinking we can play as this two married couple who is still very much in love,” the finger became three, rubbing against velvety walls, while his other hand slowly ran up and down Ace’s inner thigh, “Who hasn’t had time for each other in a while, so on these rare nights they can just have each other, they want to do a slow, loving sex, just showing how much they love each other and how much they miss being together,”

Ace tossed his head back, hissing at the friction of Marco entering him again. He looped both legs on the man’s waist, pulling him close, “I’d love that,” he panted, grinning.

They began to slowly move against each other, meeting thrust by thrust, enjoying every slow caress of each other’s body on their own. As Marco began to pick up the pace, Ace pulled him down for a searing kiss, holding the back of his head with both hands, “And then,” he continued with hitched breaths once they let go of each other, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, “For our next roleplay, we can have— Ungh, w-we can have that couple go away somewhere, just the two of them to make up for lost time,”

“Like a vacation?” Marco asked in between pants, one of his hand creeping up to hold Ace’s leg against his waist harder, and the other supporting his weight on the bed as he began to thrust even harder, “Well, i already love the sound of that, just a couple having a good time and spending time with each other,”

“And with some pets,”

“And with some pets, can’t forget the pets,”

Maybe his perception on how good the sex was was skewed by the fact that it has truly been a while, but in Ace’s genuine opinion, nothing felt better than listening to peals of laughter from the love of his life during, and holding close to one another as they reached climax.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, their safeword is indeed ‘Banana Beard’. Because what can kill your sex life faster than the thought of your surrogate/foster father’s weird moustache? Technically it’s supposed to be Banana ’Stache, but well, the other one flowed better.
> 
> Well, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it!


End file.
